Second Report
Second Report (pve_standalone2) is the second Zombie File map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This map takes place in a forsaken city corrupted with the zombie virus. Taking role as Senior Researcher Soy, the player must find the way to get to a warehouse in order to escape. Background ; Lost City Case File Soy woke up in a hospital, only to find out that it was actually a front for the laboratory. She narrowly escaped, and on her way found a survivor relaying instructions over a walkie-talkie. She headed to their secret rendezvous point in hopes of survival. She fearlessly made a choice to take all of the lab samples to try and end this horror. Transcripts #''Whew, that was close.. But where am I? Am I outside the institute yet...'' #''Apparently the building compound of the Lost City is near...'' #''TIP: Press the SHIFT key to run, but it consumes stamina.'' #''Radio Sound: Gather at local transmission! Gather at local transmission!'' #''Radio Sound: The current extraction point is switched to a gas station!'' #''Radio Sound: Be secure and retreat over the emergency fuel!'' #''Well...!? What!? Is the army...?! I need to see them!!! So I can survive.'' #''Here is the disaster said on the radio!'' #''Here we go!!!!!!!!!!'' #''I must keep the sample and come to meet them exactly!!!!!'' #''TIP: A closed door or lock can be opened by using the key.'' #''Kya!!!! It has not done yet!!!'' #''Additionally, all infected humans... Oh my God!'' #''It's a dead end... Is there any detour to the gas station?'' #''Sigh, this door is locked...'' #''Need to find the key......'' #''I can see a park through this window.'' #''Okay, I could open the gas station entrance locked with the key!'' #''TIP: A closed door or lock can be opened by using the key.'' #''Where did all people go? Hey! No one!?'' #''Radio Sound: Who is screaming? Get out of the gas station, everyone! Discard all equipment aboard!!'' #''Radio sound: The flat is in danger! Detour to the park, and gather the roof at all costs!'' #''Radio Sound: Aah!! Enemy is everywhere!! Aim for the head!!!'' #''Alas... Did I make a mistake......'' #''I think they got out of here by the truck before...'' #''I do not know ... Let's go to the truck...'' #''Behind the truck! The road is slightly inclined so I can easily push it by loosening the holder!'' #''I see a gun shop!!'' #''Maybe there is a survivor...'' #''But I cannot pass because of the fire...'' #''If this place is near a fire truck, it would be nice...'' #''Let's go back to the fire truck turned towards the park.'' #''Radio Sound: a large number of infections identified, objectives St. Park, coordinates 2194 over 1782.'' #''Here you go! I'm a survivor!! Indeed, did they see me?'' #''I think I need to find a valve... The water is too dirty. I think it's a risk entering....'' #''No drainage to control the water level???'' #''Seems that it works by inserting into the groove.....'' #''Kya!!!... Are you aiming to isolate the city completely?'' #''It can be operated with the level control device! Let pack.'' #''TIP: Level control area has a total of 2 points.'' #''It's locked with a padlock....'' #''Okay, this key can proceed to the park's back door!!'' #''It seems a fire extinguisher! Now I can turn off the fire on the driveway!!'' #''Is there a way that I can access the roof towards this?'' #''It seems to be able to jump to the gun shop's roof from the second floor of this building, but...'' #''Radio Sound: Aah...!! May-Day! Retreat from this evil place...'' #''Where do they go....'' #''I'll be able to find them.... The survivors.'' #''Come on hurry........'' Available weapons and equipment Melee= |-| Pistol= |-| Shotgun= |-| Submachine gun= |-| Assault rifle= |-| Sniper rifle= |-| Machine gun= |-| Equipment= *Key *Bottle *Stone *Valve *Fire Extinguisher Release date *South Korea: 13 January 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 20 January 2015. *China: 21 January 2015. *Japan: 28 January 2015. *Indonesia: 24 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 26 June 2015. Gallery Zombiecasefile.png|Official screenshot File:Loadingbg_zf_firstreport2.png|Loading background Trivia *In a gun shop, there are many types of unusable weapons like the AK-47 60R, ARX-160 and King Cobra, Crossbow, Blaser R93 Tactical, etc. *The musics of this map are taken from Building Recon, Run! and Sandstorm missions from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scene. *Horror sounds from Half-Life can be heard in different places of the map. Category:Zombie Case File map Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Large-sized maps